Guitar Girl Gum and Cigarettes
by 0osnowyosoulo0
Summary: Charlie meets a girl on the street, and thinks she may be endowed. She sings a song that she says is special, and Charlie realizes she sings of other people. He is not surprised when she shows up at Bloor's.


**A cute lil' one-shot about Charlie Bone and a girl he meets on the streets. Maybe a little long, and I might make more chapters. Meh. Depends on how many reviews I get, and how many ask for a next chapter. **

Fifteen year old Charlie and two of his friends, Fidelio and Oliva, to the Pet's Cafe' to meet Lysander, Emma, Tancred, and Gabriel for a day to hang out. But, just as they were about to approach the shop, the four children they were supposed to meet there came running around the corner, panting loudly and eyes wide. They came to a stop in front of Charlie Fido and Liv, when Tancred started saying between pants: "Guitar-girl- corner- amazing- come!"

'_Guitar girl?' _Charlie thought, and looked between Olivia and Fidelio. "It's a girl- playing on- the corner- hurry!" Lysander said clearer, and started running back. The rest followed him, stopping at a small crowd of maybe ten people. They were clapping, and Charlie heard a voice in the middle. He squeezed himself through just enough to see what they were circling. I was a girl, not a day older than Charlie, with dish-water blonde color, cut and layered a little messily to her shoulders and parted to the side, and bright large hazel eyes. Her face was an ivory color, along with the rest of her skin. She looked a little unhealthy, like she hadn't eaten much food, and yet there was something about her that seemed beautiful. She had a warm smile and rosy cheeks, her lips thin and whispy, a loose cigarette hanging from them, making every word she said sound smooth and relaxing. She had on a faded dark green shirt with a design that looked like cat tails on it, and a dragon fly, and had some brown cargo shorts that reached loosely past her knees.

"God bless you all!" She said and laughed cheerfully, and took out her cigarette. Charlie watched as she dropped it on the ground and stepped on it, with old worn grey sneakers. "Any of you have a piece of gum? A piece of gum for another song, wadda you say?" she said quite loudly and laughed again, the rest of the crowd along with her. A man handed her piece of gum, and she nodded at him. "Thanks." she said, and popped into her mouth. She chewed it, and smiled a beautiful white smile. "Hey kid, what's your name?" she nodded toward me.

I pointed my self. "Yeah, you." "Charlie Bone." I said, a light blush on my face.

"Ah. Charlie Bone. Nice to meet you." She sat back down on a green wooden bench, and took out a guitar pick. It looked used and old, a pearly white color. She rested her old guitar on her lap, and strum a few of the notes to tune them. "I'm Sarah." She said, and looked up at him. She looked back down at her guitar and twisted a few pegs, and then said: "Alright, who's ready for another song?" She said, and people clapped. "This one is called Breathe, 2 am, and this songs means a lot to me. I hope it means as much to you." She started playing the guitar, her eyes closed and a smile on her face. She started to sing.

"2 AM and she calls me 'cause I'm still awake,

Can you help me unravel my latest mistake,

I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season." She glanced at a woman with a magenta business suit and her face cast down by bangs.

"Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes

Like they have any right at all to criticize,

Hypocrites, you're all here for the very same reason." She glanced at a passing man in a business suit, and he kept walking by.

"'Cause you can't jump the track,we're like cars on a cable

And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table

No one can find the rewind button, girl,

So cradle your head in your hands." She glanced at a woman, who was walking sulkily. Charlie followed her eyes, and some how he had the feeling she knew what had happened.

"And breathe,

just breathe,

Woah breathe,

just breathe." She looked at a man who was holding a coffee cup with a suitcase under his arm and his cellphone tucked between his shoulder and cheek. He looked quite stressful.

"May he turn 21 on the base at Fort Bliss

Just a day, he sat down to the flask in his fist,

Ain't been sober, since maybe October of last year." She glanced sharply at a man crossing the street with old cloths and a shopping cart full of bottles and cans. Charlie smiled, something said she was endowed in a strange way.

"Here in town you can tell he's been down for a while,

But my God it's so beautiful when the boy smiles,

Wanna hold him, maybe I'll just sing about it." He saw that she was looking at him, and she winked. Charlie's cheeks burned and he smiled shyly. '_Wait till' I tell the guys.' _Charlie thinks, and smiles cheekly as Sarah continued her song with closed eyes. She was also smiling.

"Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,

And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.

No one can find the rewind button boys,

So cradle your head in your hands,

And breathe, just breathe,

Woah breathe, just breathe

There's a light at each end of this tunnel, you shout

'Cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out

These mistakes you've made, you'll just make them again

If you only try turning around.

2 AM and I'm still awake, writing a song

If I get it all down on paper, its no longer

Inside of me, threatening the life it belongs to

And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd

Cause these words are my diary, screaming out loud

And I know that you'll use them, however you want to

Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,

And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table

No one can find the rewind button now

Sing it if you understand.

And breathe,

just breathe

Woah breathe,

just breathe,

Oh breathe,

just breathe." The crowd around started clapping, and Charlie just noticed the people she glanced at had come over, plus more people. They were all clapping and cheering, some throwing in some change into Sarah's guitar case. Some one had thrown in a rose, that was starting to dry. The crowd drifted away, all except for Charlie, Livvy, Fido, Em, Gabe, Tanc, and Sander.

"Wow. You were amazing!" Shouted Olivia, her hands in the air.

"Thank you." Sarah said and smiled warmly. She stood up and took off her guitar strap, carefully placing the guitar in the case with about ten or fifteen dollars in change, and she took out the rose. She placed it on top of her guitar. She zipped closed the case, and she walked over to Charlie.

"I'll see you later, Charlie Bone..." she leaned into Charlie's ear, and he shivered with pleasure. Her breath smelled of peaches and oranges. Sarah kissed Charlie's cheek and walked away without another word. Charlie's cheeks reddened deeply, leaving him shocked.

"Charlie, do you know her?" Asked Em.

"And how come she _kissed _you?" asked Gabriel.

"...I don't know her. And she only kissed my cheek..."


End file.
